At the Beach
by Dark-Night-Prinny
Summary: Naruto and Hinata at the beach.  its a day-to-day fic with a hint of smut  oneshot


First fanfic ever! read like at least 100,000,00 something

so I decided to write my own as for if ill continue this story will see this is reallly a tester to see even if I like it at all don't worry though ill give u lots of heads up if I do or don't.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to NARUTO or Dead Island oe else it would be even more fucked up than it all ready is. XD

Story start right NOW:

Naruto smiled, he's been here at Royal Pam's resort for a week, and he was loving it. the fresh air, the clean clear blue water, and most of all the girls in bikinis.

Naruto gave of a slight perverted giggles as a pair of girls walked by in really outrageously small bikinis. The girls turned to look at the were the sound came from only to see a young man who looked to be 23 of age, he was about 5" 8' with an athletic build, tan completion, blond spiky hair that pointed at random directions a pair of ocean blue eyes and a pair three whisker like tattoo's

on his cheeks, and a tattoo on his left bicep which looked like some kind of Japanese writing wrapped around his arm with what looked like a leaf tattoo above it.

He was wearing a pair of orange swimming trunks and a white muscle shirt, and a crystal pendent necklace and a pair of brown sandals,

with a towel over his shoulders. His name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

The girls gave naruto a smile flirtatious smile and a wink for good measure as the walked off. not that naruto minded, the view from the back was almost as good as the front naruto thought. Ero-sennin really did end up corrupting naruto, he most be so proud where ever he is.

A smack to the back of the head had him snapping out of his thoughts. Naruto looked over his should to see a young women of 22, with midnight blue hair that reached down to mid-thigh with the tip tied off with a simple ribbon and a pair of banges framing her face.

The most shocking feature being her eyes, they were lavender milky white eyes with a white pupil giving her the appearance of being blind, even though it couldn't be any further from the truth, the truth was she could see better than people with 20/20 vision.

She had fair skin which gave her the perception of innocence and sweetness with a matching tattoo like naruto's on here left bicep, she didn't wear any make up giving her a naturel appearance, she stood at 5"4 with a modest size low 'C' cup bust ('C' cup in America,'D' cup in japan*1) with a curvaceous body.

She was clad in a modest two-piece violet bikini, with the top being a mix between a string bikini and a sports bikini with a buckle for a claps, so accidents didn't happen when she moved. Over top of that was a white swimsuit coverup. Her name was Hinata Hyuga.

**'Ouch! what was that for Hinata?' **Naruto said.

**'Stop staring it's rude**' Hinata said. **'Say's the women who can see through close on a whelm**. Naruto muttered.** 'What was that Naruto-kun.'** hinata said in a sickening sweet voice. '**nothing! I was just saying why would I ever look at another girl when I have you?'** Naruto replied. _"please, please buy it_" Naruto thought.

**'"giggle" I was only joking naruto-kun.' **Hinata said with a cute little blush dusting her cheek, before resting her hand on Naruto's chest and leaning up on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek.

Hinata stepped back with a smile on her face before she started to walk off to one of the meany beach lounge chairs dotting the beach shore line, before laying down.

Naruto followed close by with a mischief smile playing on his lips. naruto wordlessly step up beside hinata and grab the sun lotion from here bag by leg of her chair, Naruto squirted some lotion in his hands as hinata took off her coverup, allowing naruto access to her back. Naruto mischief smile widen when he saw hinata willingly exposed her back to him.

Naruto started to lotion her back, hinata gave off a content sigh even as her cheeks flushed a little from naruto touching her.

Naruto's hand which had started off in the center of her back were now working on her upper back, but her straps were getting in the way. naruto smiled as he discreetly un-buckled the clasp leaving her back full exposed. Hinata blushed,**'N...na..naru...Naruto**! Hinata stuttered out as her face exploded tomatoe red.

**'Yes hinata-chan?**' Naruto inqired in a smug tone as his hand and fingers continued to lotion her back slash massage her back.

Hinata was trying to wheel in her blush.** 'Ss...someo..ne..mig..migh..t...see**." she stuttered out in embarrassment 'no one's looking, besides were ninja's being discreet is are nature.' Naruto replied as he doubled check to make sure that no one was looking, no was.

Naruto smirked when he say this. he sat down to block out any ones view who might be looking, as his hands moved down to her lower back then lower as his hands started to massages her butt.'and what a cute butt it was to.' Naruto thought with a perv grin on his face as his hand started to move around a bit more as Hinata stuttered non sense and clutched the towel she was lying on with her hands as Naruto hands started to do naughty things to her.

She gave out a harsh ragged breath as Naruto's hands moved between her legs. **'n..n.n...nar...s.s..st...sto..' **she tried to say but only managed to mangled what she was trying to say.

**'You say something hinata-chan**' naruto sang. **'If you want me to stop , just say so Hi-nat-a-chan**' naruto sang out.

Hinata tried to reply but only stutter and gave out a harsh breath._ "he's so dead, oh that feels good, he's so dead, feels good"H _inata thought to her self.

Naruto knew that any kind of sexual act reduced her back to her old stuttering and fainting ways. 'It really was embracing to faint during intercourse. hinata thought remembering the time's she passed out during foreplay or even more embarrassing in the middle of intercourse.

She knew a lot a guy's would be turned off or pissed off if it happened with them but Naruto thought it was cute and funny and never made her feel sad or depressed about it, always making her feel good no matter what.

It was why she loved him so much! Not many people would put up with her stuttering and fainting spells.

Naruto just thought of it as one of her many quirks, he just said it was apart of her and he loved her so he loved all over her.

That brought a smile to her face, which was soon replaced with a shocked gasp as she felt her womanhood exposed to the air.

Hinata buried her face into the lounge cushion as Naruto's hand continued to explore her.

Hinata's breathing was coming in quick ragged breaths. If Naruto kept this up she was going to pass out due to a mix of pleasure, blood rushing to her head and embarrassment.

Naruto looked down at Hinata with a loving smile, he could feel Hinata was close, just a little bit more he thought.

Hinata at this point was biting the towel to prevent from letting out any noise that might get them caught. she could feel she was close, it seemed naruto could see that as well because with a flick of his finger's a pulse off chakra and Hinata was seeing white which soon faded to black. The last thought she had before fainting was of how they ended up were they were now and how much she didn't care, all that mattered to her was that she was with the man she loved and that's all that mattered and no matter what as long as he was by her side she was happy.

1)American bra sizes are one size bigger than japans bra sizes because japans bra sizes not have a big of a gap between sizes so most often than not japans female breast sizes never really grow big bra wise. Ex: in America if a girls to big to be a B bra but to small to be a C cup, most often she will were a C cup but have to heavily adjust it to fit better were as in japan the most they will have a size in between the two so they end up wearing a bigger sized B cup bra in stead of a C.


End file.
